


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by MusiciIsLife25



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Best Friends, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Best Friends, Blonde-Haired Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders are Virgil’s Parents, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Fluff, Ginger-Haired Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Green-Haired Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, No Incest, No Smut, No Specified Race/Skin Color, Purpled-Haired Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Roman and Logan are Best Friends, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Short Morality | Patton Sanders, Soulmates, Tall Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders, Teen Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Teen Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teen Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teen Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen Logic | Logan Sanders, Teen Morality | Patton Sanders, there are probably a lot more tags I forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25
Summary: What the title says.(request are open)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Probably more I can’t rember lol
Kudos: 3





	1. Request Page

_**I just love this fandom so I thought why not. Anyways let's get on to some basic information.** _

_**I do:  
•Fluff  
•Songfic  
•Au's  
•Angst** _

_**I won't do:  
•Inc*st  
•Abusive relationships between the sides  
•Unsympathetic Patton  
•Unsympathetic Roman  
•Unsympathetic Janus** _

_**I might or may not do:  
•Unsympathetic Virgil  
•Unsympathetic Logan  
•Unsympathetic Remus  
•Thomas x any of the sides(if people request it, I might write it)** _

_**Let's keep this book family friendly, but there might be some minor cussing. Anyways if you want please request.** _


	2. Soulmates(Prinxiety and Logicality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @Maria_Dawncaller on Wattpad

Patton wondered what his soulmate would think of him. You see everyone is born with a timer on their wrist that tells them when they meet their soulmate. Patton just hoped his soulmate is nice. He was supposed to meet him in 4 hours and couldn't stay still. He needed to do something to pass time, so he called his friend Virgil. "Hello?" Virgil said. "Virgil! Guess what. I'm going to meet my soulmate in four hours!" Patton said excited. Virgil laughed a little at how excited Patton was.

You see Virgil and Patton are supposed to meet they're soulmates at the same time, no that does not mean they're soulmates. The both of them knew each other since middle school. "I know Patton. We meet them at the same time remember?" Virgil said. Patton laughed now. "I kinda forgot about that." Patton said. Virgil just shook his head laughing. "So are you nervous?" Virgil asked Patton. "A little. How about you?" Patton asked. "Are you kidding? I'm basically the definition of anxiety. Of course I'm nervous." Virgil said getting ready to head to a local coffee shop to meet up. They were going to move into an apartment together since they go to the same college. Patton just laughed at his friends response.

**With Logan**  
Logan was nervous. You see he is moving from his hometown to a town close to the city, but not to close to where you could hear what happens there. He is moving in with his friend Roman, who only agreed to it since, like Virgil and Patton, had the same time on their wrist. Only thing is, some people could draw on their arms and their soulmate has the same drawings. Roman is one of them. He has little storm clouds, hearts, flowers, and drawings of people on his arm. He doesn't know how his soulmate could be so talented and they've never seen each other before.

Logan is now sitting next to Roman in the passengers seat. He tried changing the radio channel but Roman changed it back. "Oh come on, Roman! Can we not listen to this for the next 2 hours." Logan asked, well more like demanded. "No. And here's a lesson. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his pie hole." Roman answered, quoting Supernatural. Logan just shook his head.

After about 2 hours, they got to the town. Now all they had to do was find the house they had to share. What they didn't know was they had to be roommates with people they didn't know. "Um, hi. We were wondering were our room is." Logan said to the lady at the front desk of the apartment building. "Oh yeah. You're the new people moving in. You have two other people you need to wait for, just so you know." She said. Both of them looked at her shocked. They decided to sit their stuff down in the living room.

When Roman looked down he saw the timer on his wrist go down to 20 minutes. Logan looked at his, which was at 2 hours. After they had cleaned up the place and moved stuff around, there was a knock on the door. "How long has it been?" Roman asked. "About 20 minutes." Was the reply. Roman sighed and opened the door, looked at his wrist, looked up at who was at the door, and gasped. He found his soulmate.

Virgil, after meeting up with Patton, headed to the apartment he and Patton had to share with complete strangers. When he got there and knocked on the door, he saw the most beautiful person in the world. The man in front of him looked at his wrist, back at Virgil and gasped. At first Virgil was confused, then he looked at his own wrist and saw the timer was at zero. "Y-you're my soulmate." Virgil managed to stutter out. "Yeah. I-I guess so. I'm Roman." The man said. "I-I'm Virgil." He said staring at Roman. He had bright brown eyes, dyed red hair, and was taller than Virgil. Roman was also staring at Virgil. He was a little bit shorter than himself, dyed purple hair, and stunning violet eyes. "Yeah, I don't mean to break this touching moment, but I need some help here!" Logan yelled as he is trying to move the tv to the living room. Both males at the door looked at him with wide eyes, and went to go help him.

Once they got that set up, there was another knock at the door. "That must be Patton!" Virgil said, perking up when he realized his best friend finally arrived. "Who is Patton?" The other two males asked the anxiety-ridden male. "His best friend that's who!" A voice yelled. "Patton! Don't yell at them!" Virgil scolded when he noticed how Logan and Roman winced. "Oops. Sorry." Patton said, rubbing the back of his neck. That's when Virgil saw it. "Patton your timer!" Virgil yelled. "What about it?" Patton asked. "It's at zero!" Virgil yelled, happy for his friend. Roman looked at Logan and noticed his timer was also at zero. "Who knew our roommates would be our soulmates." He said, going behind Virgil and hugging him.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked Roman. "I'm giving you something called affection." Roman joked. "Disgusting." Virgil joked back. Roman tried to move his hands off of Virgil, but Virgil stopped him. "I never said to stop it." He said, turning around to face Roman. Patton giggled at their antics, while Logan smiled softly at Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try updating stuff as best as I can, but if I don’t then I most likely have writers block lol.


	3. Human au thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this au, they are regular humans. Roman, Dean(Deceit), Patton, and Remus are all in their mid to late 20s, and Virgil was adopted by Roman and Dean when he was 8. He acts like a child when around Roman, Dean, and Logan. Also, I love these ships, so please don't hate me for not making a prinxiety/logicality/demus oneshot. This is my book, and I'll do whatever ships I want to do. Also, this was made before Janus' name was revealed, and I don't feel like changing his name everytime he was mentioned.

Roman was walking into the living room when he was suddenly jumped on from behind. "I've caught the prince!" A little Virgil yelled, trying to pull at Roman's hair. Dean was laughing as he saw what had happened. "Oh hush it over there." Roman said, sitting down to let Virgil jump off of him. "Virge? Can you please not do that." Roman asked.

"Fine, but you have to take me to see Logan!" Vigil said with a smirk. "You have a deal." He said, giving in to Virgil's attempt to see his crush. "Hey Dee? Can you get the car? Virgil wants to go see his Prince Charming." Roman said, teasing Virgil in the process. "Sure! I think he's staying with Patton and Remus cause his family's on another business trip." Dean told his boyfriend. Even though they've adopted Virgil, they never found the time to get married.

Roman wanted to, but realized that they have to much on their hands right now. Because of that they decided to wait until they get a real house, and not just an apartment. Virgil quickly went to his room and grabbed stuff that he and Logan could play with. Once he left his room, Roman and Dean were ready to leave. "Let's go already." Virgil said after he came out into the living room.

When they got there, Remus opened the door. As soon as it opened just a little bit, Virgil pushed past Remus, and ran towards where Logan was. Roman slightly laughed at the outburst of his son, but soon stopped from Remus somewhat glaring at him. "Hello Remus. Sorry for the intrusion, but Virgil really wanted to see Logan." Dean explained. "It's fine. Patton and I don't mind it all." He said, opening the door to let his brother and best friend in.

After a few minutes, Patton came out of the kitchen with some cookies. "Wait a minute. I thought I only had two other mouths to feed, not five." He said confused when he checked to make sure both Logan and Remus where there. Suddenly he started smiling. He put the plate of cookies down, and ran to hug his friends. "Roman, Dean! I thought you two weren't coming over until next week!" He exclaimed, happy to see them.

All the young adults laughed, happy to see each other. After awhile, they all decided to stay the night. Dean and Roman shared the guest bedroom, and Logan shared his bedroom with Virgil. Remus and Patton stayed up late watching shows like Supernatural, Doctor Who, ER, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and a lot more. After some time, Virgil woke up late at night.

Silently, he walked to the guest room, and got into bed with Roman and Dean. He snuggled up in between them, trying to make sure they don't wake up. He was happy he finally had a family that cared. He loved his dads, and they loved him. That's all that matters to Virgil.

**A few years later**

Virgil and Logan are now juniors in highschool. They always hung around each other, making sure the other was okay. They were never really popular in school, so the stuck together through it all. Roman and Remus are trying to get them together, but always avoid their attempts. Virgil even teamed up with Dean to get back at the two of them.

After a few months, Logan and Virgil actually got together. They never told anyone, so when they learned Logan's dad was homophobic, they kept it even more of a secret. What they didn't know was that Logan's dad knew they were dating, and knew that Logan was still his child no matter his sexuality or gender identity. When he confronted them about them dating, he hugged the both of them, and called Virgil his future son-in-law. They only had to worry about the happy freak out that's going to be coming from Roman, Remus, and Patton.

One day, as they were studying, they started to cuddle and kiss each other. Logan started to tickle Virgil, which caused the latter to burst out laughing and giggling like a maniac. Apparently, they were both laughing really loud that the others heard them from the kitchen that was on the other side of the house down stairs. Roman, Remus, Dean, and Patton all looked in to see what was happening, but Virgil and Logan didn't notice them peeking in. Once Logan was done laughing, he kissed the still giggling Virgil on the lips.

"I love you, my little Kitten." He told the smaller male. "I love you too, miscroft nerd." Virgil said, acting annoyed by the nickname given to him. "Miscroft nerd? Really?" Logan questioned, laughing at it. "Fine. My miscroft nerd. Or do you prefer me to call you nerdy wolverine?" He asked, somewhat mocking the way his boyfriend sits. "I like nerdy wolverine, as long as I'm the superhero saving you." Logan smirked, hugging Virgil close to his chest as he laughed at Virgil's bright red face.

They were about to kiss again, when they suddenly heard a squeal come from the doorway. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Virgil screamed, not expecting his dad's and uncle's to be there. "I told you they were together!" Roman yelled as he ran to the kitchen. "Bro! Get your ass back here!" Remus said, not wanting to give Roman 10 dollars. "I'll go calm him down." Patton said, sweat dropping because of the brother's actions.

"I'm happy you two finally got together, now I'm going to go save your father from being hurt because of Remus." Dean sighed, walking out of the room. When he got to the kitchen he almost screamed. "What the fuck happened while I stayed at the doorway!" He demanded, looking at the flour and frosting everywhere in the kitchen. "He did it!" Roman and Remus yelled, pointing at each other. "I swear I tried to stop them. Also, watch your language!" Patton said, defending himself from Dee's wrath.

"You two! Clean this kitchen up right now." He told them, both of his hands on his hips. "What if we don't want to?" Remus pouted, not moving from his spot on the counter. "Roman won't get any kisses from me, and-" Dean started, "I won't make any cookies and you won't get any hugs!" Patton finished. At that moment, Roman and Remus were pushing Patton and Dean out the door, and began to clean everything up. "Well that was easier than I expected." He said, still staring at the door.

Soon enough, Roman and Remus came out of their going to their respective partners. Deceit sighed when Roman sat on his lap, while Patton happily sat on Remus' lap. "I love you, Dee." Roman mumbled into Dean's neck. "I love you too, you dramatic goofball." Dean said, hugging Roman tightly. They both smiled, happy to have each other.

Patton hugged Remus by jumping on his back, leaving kisses on his cheeks, nose, mouth, and forehead. "I love you, my big teddy bear!" Patton happily told Remus, booping him on the nose. "I love you more, my adorable little small bean." Remus smiled, happy to have Patton in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this one shot! Also, I know the nicknames for Logan are given to him by Roman, but I don't give a fuck.


	4. Sarcastic words from a soulmate(Roceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't/didn't know what to title this lmao.(idk if I spelt the ship name right, so if I got it wrong, please tell me) This was requested by @arson__ on Wattpad

Roman say at his desk, looking at his wrist.

_'Then why don't you move out of the way of other people, your highness.'_

The words confused him. He wasn't a prince, and he could feel the sarcasm even from the written words. He doesn't even think of himself as a prince. He wondered what exactly they meant by that last statement, and why they would say that to him. As he let his mind slip into his imagination, Virgil, his best friend, tried to get his attention.

"Roman!" The purple haired boy whisper yelled, poking the ginger on his shoulder. "What?!" Said male sneered, not meaning to sound mean. "Did you hear me saying that my friend is going to be joining school today, and that he's going to be in Theater with you?" Virgil questioned, annoyed at the idiot in front of him. "I- What...?" Roman started trying to defend himself, but just got very confused.

"Roman, I am going to beat the shit out of you if you don't start trying to listen to what I say." Virgil told him, ready to smack the shorter male on the back of the head. "Ugh. Well remind me that you're never happy so I don't piss you off by drifting into my thoughts." Roman remarked, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. After the ginger haired male said that, he was slapped on the back of his head which made him yelp in surprise.

"I will smack you if you do that again." The dramatic male threatened the taller of the two. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever shorty." Virgil responded, walking with Roman to theater.

"Just a heads up, my friend is very... Rude? I honestly don't know how to explain him, but he is not very nice to people he just met." Virgil explained as they stopped infront of the theater room. "Okay. I mean, I'm friends with you so I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever he says." Roman responded, scoffing at what Virgil said.

As he was about to open the door to go in, he was pushed aside which made him pissed off. He was going to say something when Virgil stopped him. "Hello Janus." He greeted the blond who just waved in response. Once he went inside the room, he let Roman go. "Virgil, what the fuck?!" Roman yelled at the taller. "That was my friend you fucking idiot." Virgil responded with spite.

Roman rolled his eyes at what Virgil told him and walked into the the auditorium/theater. He stared at the guy that had very rudely pushed him out of the way. He sighed as he could see Virgil shaking his head, knowing what Roman was about to do. He walked over to where the new person was, ignoring Virgil's protests.

 _"You're Virgil's friend, right? Y'know it's very rude to push people out of the way."_ Roman told the blond he walked up to, which caused him to receive a glare in return. _"Then why don't you move out of the way of other people, your highness."_ The blond, who Roman remembered is named Janus, remarked, being very sarcastic at the end. Roman was frozen when he heard those words.

He just stared at Janus, not noticing Virgil come up to them. When he did notice Virgil there, he pushed the purple haired teen's hand away from his face. "Stop putting your hands in my face you emo nightmare!" Roman groaned, earning a snicker from Janus.

Virgil stared at the two, knowing they were soulmates since he knew what both of the sentences on their arms. "Yeah, yeah. Talk to your soulmate. I'm gonna go to Logan and Patton." Virgil told them, rolling his eyes as he walked away from them.

Roman's face flared red when Virgil said that, glaring at the retreating boy. "So, we're soulmates?" Janus questioned, raising an eyebrow at the ginger haired boy infront of him. "I, uh, um, I g-guess." Roman stuttered out, looking around the room trying to hide how nervous he is. "Well, I'll say I wasn't expecting my soulmate to be the brother of my best friend, but I am very happy that it is you Roman Blake." The blond told him, kissing the confused male on the cheek.

Roman couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh as he watched Janus walk away. "So my bro has gotten together with his soulmate, who just so happens to be my best friend?" A green haired male questioned as he popped up out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Roman. "Remus! Shut up, you have no right to talk since you won't even try finding your soulmate!" Roman scowled, but laughed with Remus once they realized each was just trying to tease each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 797  
> I FINISHED!! FUCK YEAH!! THIS WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE! Holy shit, I hope y'all like this lmao. Also! I have a discord server if any of y'all want to join to help me choose on what to do for a book. Here's the link, https://discord.gg/sPrpypZ


End file.
